


You don't have to carry me.

by yukiawison



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kyle is a wimp, M/M, bishlins, smash fandom where you at?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiawison/pseuds/yukiawison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy carries Kyle up the stairs despite the fact that Kyle is perfectly capable of doing it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't have to carry me.

"Jimmy you don't have to..."

"Nonsense, you've been working nonstop the past two days. You need to rest."

"But I don't need you to carry me up the stairs."

"Shh, sure you do Kyle."

"I really don't," he yawned, clinging to Jimmy, arms wrapped solidly around his back, chin tucked over his shoulder. He was drifting off in Jimmy's arms despite himself, and Jimmy opened the door to their apartment quietly.

Jimmy knew he'd been working too hard. He'd spent every night working on the book with Julia, and worked backstage during every rehearsal. He needed to rest.

He set him down in his bed, trying to ease his hands from off his shoulders. Instead, Kyle wrapped his arms tighter around Jimmy and he ended up on top of him. Kyle pulled him so he was laying beside him, and curled up against his chest.

"Okay buddy," Jimmy said softly. "I'll stay with you." He pressed a kiss to his friend's forehead.

When Kyle Bishop woke up he was curled around the friend he'd harbored feelings for since they'd met. Jimmy's breathing was slow and even, and Kyle rose slowly as to not wake him.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh I um..." Kyle turned around, spatula in hand and pancake batter on his face. "I'm making breakfast. You want breakfast Jimmy?"

Jimmy smiled. "Well I'm not going to turn down pancakes."

"I thought so," Kyle replied, setting a plate down in front of him.

"You sleep well? You were out like a light."

"Yeah," Kyle replied sheepishly. "You didn't have to stay you know. You could've gone to your own bed."

"Hey, who'd have kept you warm?"

Kyle flushed. "Eat your pancakes jerk."

Jimmy took a bite. "Wow Kyle these are great."

"Why thank you," Kyle grinned.

"No seriously I love you."

"You what?" Kyle froze.

"I mean," Jimmy was bright red. "I love the pancakes Kyle...they're delicious."

"Oh," Kyle stiffened. "Right sorry," he looked down. "Can't blame a guy for hoping I suppose."

"What?"

Kyle met his eyes. "Don't pretend like you don't know."

"Know what Kyle?"

"I love you Jimmy, always have. Everyone knows."

"Not everyone," he squeaked.

"Oh c'mon how could you not know? You had to have...holy shit you didn't know did you?"

"No, I didn't."

Kyle buried his face in his hands. "Shit, now look what I've done."

"Kyle," Jimmy stood. Kyle still had his face in his hands. "Kyle look at me." He uncovered his face but turned around when he realized the pancakes were burning.

"Shit!" He shut off the griddle.

"Kyle," Jimmy repeated, coming closer, boxing him in by putting his hands on the counter on either side of his hips.

"I'm sorry I..." Kyle turned around and his lips collided with Jimmy's.

"What're you..." He pulled away but soon kissed Jimmy again, kissing him harder and putting his hands on Jimmy's cheeks. "Jimmy..."

Jimmy's hands slipped under Kyle's t-shirt, rubbing circles over his hip bones. He pulled away. "Kyle I wish I'd known sooner."

Kyle giggled, he actually giggled in a frantic flustered sort of way, and backed up against the counter.

"Ow, shit!" He burned his wrist on the griddle.

"Kyle, are you okay?" Jimmy backed up to give him space.

"Oh come on you're fine," Jimmy spread aloe over the angry red burn on his friend's wrist.

Kyle sniffled. He'd shed a few tears, claiming sensitive skin as his defense. "It hurts," he muttered.

Jimmy kissed him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he replied, kissing him back. "Can't believe you didn't know."

"You could've told me."

"I didn't want to lose you."

"I'm afraid you'll never lose me baby."

"You're such a sap."

"Hey, who's crying over a burned wrist here?"

"Fine, so we're both saps."

"Kiss me again Kyle."

"I'd be happy to."


End file.
